


A Very Buffy Thanksgiving

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 30_kisses, Community: fanfic100, Community: femslash50, Community: joss100, F/F, Fluff, Food, Happy Ending, Holidays, Thanksgiving, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-25
Updated: 2006-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Buffy's crazy holiday fever can't diminish Willow's good mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Buffy Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> **Fanfic100** prompt: Thanksgiving  
>  **Joss100** prompt: Food  
>  **Femslash50** prompt: Tolerance  
>  **30_Kisses** prompt: "In a Good Mood" and a kiss

“What are you doing?” Buffy demanded, grabbing the wooden spoon from Giles. “I said to stir counterclockwise, not clockwise!”

“Well that’s how we stir in England!” the Watcher deadpanned.

“Oh, you mean how toilets flush the opposite direction in Australia?” Dawn piped up, pausing in her yam chopping.

“Yes exactly,” Giles began to clean his glasses.

“Not funny!” Buffy thrust the spoon back at him. “Now do it properly, please! I just want everything to be perfect!”

Willow smiled as she continued to - perfectly - mash the potatoes she had been assigned. How often had she heard that phrase in the last four Thanksgivings? Something about the holiday turned her Slayer into an exacting taskmaster who allowed no mistakes in her kitchen.

She checked on Willow, but found nothing to critique, and Willow earned a quick kiss for her efforts before the blonde whirlwind was off again.

Buffy frantically scrambled around the kitchen doing things, and Willow continued to smile gently at the antics of her lover. The first year had been a bit daunting, but now she found Buffy’s holiday habits adorable.

Finished hovering over Xander while he soaked the green beans, Buffy again checked on Giles. “You’re still stirring it the wrong direction!” she exclaimed.

Giles gave Willow the look, and she sighed and put down her masher. As the only one apparently immune to the hyperactive slayer, it had fallen upon her to save the others every year. “Come on, Buffy, let’s go get the pie filling from the store,” she said, glancing at the clock. This might be a new record for the shortness of Giles’ tolerance levels. Perhaps she needed to suggest that he was getting old.

Buffy looked surprised that she had spoken. “What? Are the potatoes done?”

“Yes.” Willow firmly drew the blonde towards the door. “And didn’t you say that we forgot the pumpkin pie filling? Let’s go get it now before the store runs out.”

The thought of doing without the pie filling entirely was enough to get Buffy moving, and she hurried to grab her jacket from the hall closet. “Come on Willow!”

Willow followed quickly, pretending not to hear the giant sigh of relief from the three in the kitchen.


End file.
